A sensory substation device translates a type of sensory indication to another type of sensory indication, for example from a visual indication, an auditory indication or a ranging indication to a tactility indication to facilitate perception of the visual, auditory or ranging indication by tactility of a subject.
Particularly, tactile vision substitution devices translate a visual image into an array of voltage signals that drive an array of motors to generate vibrations applied to the subject. The image may be perceived using the vibrations by the subject using the tactile sense. This is particularly relevant to blind people, but can be extended to other areas ranging from heavy industry to defence, by alleviating the informational burden on the visual system of the subject.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.